The present disclosure relates to spinodal copper-nickel-tin alloys having a combination of properties, including high impact toughness with high strength and good ductility. Methods for making and using the same are also disclosed herein.
Down hole oil and gas exploration presents a formidable set of requirements due to the drilling environment (corrosion, temperature) and operating conditions (vibrations, impact loading, torsion loading). High strength (>75 ksi YS) copper alloys such as copper-beryllium, aluminum bronzes, and similar precipitation-hardenable alloys possess significantly lower impact characteristics than steel, nickel or other alloys at similar strength levels. Hence, additional materials are needed.